This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims The long[unreadable]term goal of the Meharry Translational Research Center (MeTRC) is to establish a national model for clinical and translational health disparities research. MeTRC will synergize several ongoing research initiatives at Meharry supported by NCRR, including Research Center in Minority Institutions, Center for AIDS Health Disparities Research, Center for Women[unreadable]s Health Research, Clinical Research Center, and Clinical Research Education and Career Development Program. Building on particular strengths of the research enterprise at Meharry, the focus of MeTRC will be on infectious disease, including HIV/AIDS, and women[unreadable]s health. An integrated program of translational research will be established that spans basic, fundamental research to applied, participant[unreadable]involved clinical studies. The short[unreadable] term goal is to transform the capacity and infrastructure for translational research at Meharry. The specific aims are: 1. Develop an administrative infrastructure that will facilitate development and maintenance of an integrated and innovative translational and clinical research program (MeTRC); 2. Develop a technical and support infrastructure that will sustain a program of integrated translational and clinical research; 3. Establish a process to facilitate the collaborative interactions and communication between RCTR faculty and staff needed to sustain and grow an integrated program of innovative clinical and translational research; 4. Establish a pipeline of basic, translational, and clinical research that will sustain and develop the MeTRC program; 5. Significantly enhance the infrastructure for translational and clinical research by establishing a new Participant and Clinical Interactions Resource (PCIR); 6. Develop a multidisciplinary training and career[unreadable]development program in clinical and translational research that takes advantage of the infrastructure, programs, and faculty of RCTR; 7. Engage and enhance an existing program created under the Vanderbilt[unreadable]Meharry CTSA Focused Partnership to facilitate processes and partnerships in community[unreadable]based clinical and translational research;and 8. Develop and implement a plan for self[unreadable]evaluation of short[unreadable]term and long[unreadable]term RCTR goals including implementation and tracking of program activities. A.1 Changes to Specific Aims When the Meharry RCTR (MeTRC) grant was funded, no funds were requested for the Community Engaged Research or Regulatory Support activities as these were included in the focused CTSA partnership between Meharry and Vanderbilt. Unfortunately, the level of support from, and involvement in these CTSA activities on the part of Meharry investigators has been less than anticipated. To insure that progress is made and that these activities serve the needs of Meharry clinical and translational researchers, the Principal Investigator has revised the specific aims and made plans to reprogram MeTRC funds for these activities. The revised specific aims: MeTRC Community Engagement Research Core Revised specific aims: 1. Enhance knowledge of MMC investigators regarding incorporating community into ongoing research projects. Specific activities would include didactic lectures or workshops. 2. Increase opportunities for community engaged research through MeTRC pilot grants and collaborative research grants. Funding RFAs will be issued targeted to community engaged research 3. Facilitate internal and external community engaged research collaborations through MeTRC-sponsored joint research meetings, journal clubs, and seminars. 4. Work with Vanderbilt CTSA Community Engagement Core to facilitate collaborations and utilization of CTSA resources for community engaged research by Meharry investigators. MeTRC Regulatory Knowledge and Support Core Revised aims: 1. Develop a one-stop portal for support of translational and clinical research by MMC investigators linked to essential functions and administrative services (Research Point, MeRCury) 2. Provide support for Investigator Advocates who will provide specialized and directed assistance to MMC investigators with regulatory and compliance administrative tasks and serve as liaisons to IRB, other regulatory bodies and internal administrative offices (MeRCury) 3. Ensure research subject safety and knowledge, research integrity, and quality by supporting an Assistant Director for Regulatory Knowledge and Compliance These changes were approved by the MeTRC IAC and were presented to NCRR staff on April 15, 2011. Dr. Christine Minja Trupin will work with Dr. Hildreth to develop appropriate revised scorecards for evaluation. As noted above funds will be identified and reprogrammed to support these activities independent of the CTSA. It is noted that every effort will continue to insure that the CTSA partnership with Vanderbilt in these areas is meaningful and provide value to Meharry investigators.